psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Moths
:For other uses, see Moths A moth is an insect closely related to the butterfly. Both are of the order Lepidoptera. The differences between butterflies and moths is more than just taxonomy. Sometimes the names "Rhopalocera" (butterflies) and "Heterocera" (moths) are used to formalize the popular distinction. Many attempts have been made to subdivide the Lepidoptera into groups such as the Microlepidoptera and Macrolepidoptera, Frenatae and Jugatae, or Monotrysia and Ditrysia. Failure of these names to persist in modern classifications is due to the fact none of them represents a pair of "monophyletic groups". The reality is that butterflies are a small group that arose from within the "moths" and there is thus no way to group all of the remaining taxa in a monophyletic group, as it will always exclude that one descendant lineage. Most species of moth are nocturnal (which means they are active at night), but there are crepuscular and diurnal species. They can be distinguished from butterflies in several ways. Etymology The Modern English word "moth" comes from Old English "moððe" (cf. Northumbrian "mohðe") from Common Germanic (compare Old Norse "motti", Dutch "Mot" and German "Motte" all meaning "moth"), perhaps its origins are related to Old English "maða" meaning "maggot" or from the root of "midge" which until the 16th century was used mostly to indicate the larva, usually in reference to devouring clothes. The study of butterflies and moths is known as lepidoptery, and biologists that specialise in either are called lepidopterists. As a pastime, watching butterflies and moths is known as butterflying and mothing. Moths are albino butterflys. The latter has given rise to the term "mother" for someone who engages in this activity — sometimes written with a hyphen (moth-er) to distinguish it from its usual meaning. This confusion does not arise in speech as it is pronounced differently ( , not ). Economic significance of moths ]] Moths, and particularly their caterpillars, are a major agricultural pest in many parts of the world. The caterpillar of the gypsy moth (Lymantria dispar) causes severe damage to forests in the northeast United States, where it is an invasive species. In temperate climates, the codling moth causes extensive damage, especially to fruit farms. In tropical and subtropical climates, the diamondback moth (Plutella xylostella) is perhaps the most serious pest of brassicaceous crops. Several moths in the family Tineidae are commonly regarded as pests because their larvae eat fabric such as clothes and blankets made from natural proteinaceous fibers such as wool or silk. They are less likely to eat mixed materials containing artificial fibers. There are some reports that they can be repelled by the scent of wood from juniper and cedar, by lavender, or by other natural oils. However, many consider this unlikely to prevent infestation. Naphthalene (the chemical used in mothballs) is considered more effective, but there are concerns over its effects on human health. Moth larvae may be killed by freezing the items which they infest for several days at a temperature below −8 °C (18 °F). http://www.ipm.ucdavis.edu/PMG/PESTNOTES/pn7435.html Moths are sturdy and usually are more resistant to pesticides than are mosquitoes and flies. Some moths are farmed. The most notable of these is the silkworm, the larva of the domesticated moth Bombyx mori. It is farmed for the silk with which it builds its cocoon. The silk industry produces over 130 million kilograms of raw silk, worth about 250 million U.S. dollars, each year. Not all silk is produced by Bombyx mori. There are several species of Saturniidae that are also farmed for their silk, such as the Ailanthus moth (Samia cynthia group of species), the Chinese Oak Silkmoth (Antheraea pernyi), the Assam Silkmoth (Antheraea assamensis), and the Japanese Silk Moth (Antheraea yamamai). The mopane worm, the caterpillar of Gonimbrasia belina, from the family Saturniidae, is a significant food resource in southern Africa. Despite being framed for eating clothing, most moth adults do not eat at all. Most like the Luna, Polyphemus, Atlas, Prometheus, Cercropia, and other large moths don't have mouths. When they do eat, moths will drink nectar. Only one species of moth eat wool . The adults do not eat but the larvae will eat through wool clothing. Attraction to light Moths frequently appear to circle artificial lights. One hypothesis advanced to explain this behavior is that moths use a technique of celestial navigation called transverse orientation. By maintaining a constant angular relationship to a bright celestial light, such as the Moon, they can fly in a straight line. Celestial objects are so far away, that even after travelling great distances, the change in angle between the moth and the light source is negligible; further, the moon will always be in the upper part of the visual field or on the horizon. Human light sources have not existed long enough to affect the evolution of moth navigation systems. When a moth encounters a much closer artificial light and uses it for navigation, the angle changes noticeably after only a short distance, in addition to being often below the horizon. The moth instinctively attempts to correct by turning toward the light, causing airborne moths to come plummeting downwards, and - at close range - which results in a spiral flight path that gets closer and closer to the light source. Why are Moths Attracted to Flame? (audio) All Things Considered, August 18, 2007. In 1972, Henry Hsiao, now a professor of biomedical engineering, suggested that the reason for moths circling lights may have to do with a visual distortion called a Mach band Henry S. Hsiao, Attraction of moths to light and to infrared radiation. San Francisco Press (1972) ISBN 0-911302-21-2. He says that they fly towards the darkest part of the sky in pursuit of safety and are thus inclined to circle ambient objects in the Mach band region. This hypothesis is not scientifically accepted and has never been confirmed. Hsaio says that the celestial navigation theory should cause moths to circle lights, not to head directly toward them, as many are seen to do. He conjectures that moths, which are nocturnal creatures, must find a place to hide from predators when daylight comes, but cannot do so in darkness. Their instinct when morning comes is to fly toward the light (presumably up) and then down again, with some probability landing on a surface which matches their camouflage. A theory which has been advanced in an attempt to explain the attraction male moths have for candles specifically is based on olfaction. There is evidence that olfaction might be, in some cases, mediated by detection of the infra-red spectra of substances Wright, R. H., The Sense of Smell. CRC Press, London (1982). The spiky infrared spectra of a candle flame happens to contain a number of emission lines which coincide with the vibrational frequencies of the female moth's pheromone Callahan, P.S., Moth and candle, Applied Optics 12, 3089-3097. The male moth is thereby powerfully attracted to the flame. Sources, eg. hurricane lamps, with different spike patterns are less powerful attractants. Notable moths *Atlas moth (Attacus atlas), the largest moth in the world *White Witch moth (Thysania agrippina), the Lepidopteran with the biggest wingspan *Madagascan Sunset moth (Chrysiridia rhipheus), considered to be the most impressive and beautiful Lepidoptera *Death's-head hawkmoth (Acherontia spp.), is associations with the supernatural and evil and was featured in art and movies *Peppered moth (Biston betularia), the subject of a now well-known study in evolution. *Luna moth (Actias luna) *Emperor Gum moth (Opodiphthera eucalypti) *Polyphemus moth (Antheraea polyphemus) Moths of economic significance: *Gypsy moth (Lymantria dispar), a pest of hardwood trees in North America *Corn earworm or cotton bollworm (Helicoverpa zea), a major agricultural pest *Codling moth (Cydia pomonella), a pest mostly of apple, pear and walnut trees *Light brown apple moth (Epiphyas postvittana), a highly polyphagous pest *Silkworm (Bombyx mori), for its silk See also *Difference between a butterfly and a moth *List of moths *Lepidoptera *Butterfly *Clothing Moth Gallery Image:Lepidoptere(s).jpg|Forester Moth Zygaenidae Image:Moth.jpg|A moth Image:Case moth.jpg|Case Moth Psychidae Image:Case moth02.jpg|Case Moth Psychidae Image:Looper moth.jpg|Wood Boring Moth Cossidae Image:GiantLeopardMoth.jpg|Giant Leopard Moth Arctiidae Image:Rosy Maple Moth.png|''Dryocampa rubicunda'' Rosy Maple Moth Image:Grammia_parthenice.jpg|''Grammia parthenice'' Tiger Moth Image:Nyctemera.amica.jpg|''Nyctemera amica'' Arctiidae Image:Chelepteryx.collesi.02.jpg|''Chelepteryx collesi'' Anthelidae Image:Chrysiridia rhipheus 2.jpg|''Chrysiridia rhipheus'' Image:Bigmoth.jpg|''Lyssa zampa'' Uraniidae Grey Sunset Moth Image:Oldwife_Underwing_Unspread.jpg| Oldwife Underwing Catocala neogama Image:Hemaris thysbe.jpg|''Hemaris thysbe'' Hummingbird Clearwing Moth References *Allison, J. D., & Carde, R. T. (2008). Male pheromone blend preference function measured in choice and no-choice wind tunnel trials with almond moths, Cadra cautella: Animal Behaviour Vol 75(1) Jan 2008, 259-266. *Anderson, P., Sadek, M. M., & Hansson, B. S. (2003). Pre-exposure Modulates Attraction to Sex Pheromone in a Moth: Chemical Senses Vol 28(4) May 2003, 285-291. *Angioy, A. M., Desogus, A., Barbarossa, l. T., Anderson, P., & Hansson, B. S. (2003). Extreme Sensitivity in an Olfactory System: Chemical Senses Vol 28(4) May 2003, 279-284. *Baker, T. C., Quero, C., Ochieng, S. A., & Vickers, N. J. (2006). Inheritance of Olfactory Preferences II. Olfactory Receptor Neuron Responses from Heliothis subflexa x Heliothis virescens Hybrid Male Moths: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 68(2) Jul 2006, 75-89. *Brandt, L. S. E., Ludwar, B. C., & Greenfield, M. D. (2005). Co-Occurrence of Preference Functions and Acceptance Thresholds in Female Choice: Mate Discrimination in the Lesser Wax Moth: Ethology Vol 111(6) Jun 2005, 609-625. *Brower, L. P., Brower, J. V. Z., Stiles, F. G., Croze, H. J., & Hower, A. S. (1964). Mimicry: Differential advantage of color patterns in the natural environment: Science 144(Whole No 3615) 1964, 183-185. *Carlsson, M. A., & Hansson, B. S. (2003). Dose-Response Characteristics of Glomerular Activity in the Moth Antennal Lobe: Chemical Senses Vol 28(4) May 2003, 269-278. *Celestino, C. F. (2007). Multimodal sensory integration in the heliothine moth. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Collett, T. S. (1963). The effects of some neuronal drugs on the settling behaviour of Hemileucine moths: Behaviour 22(1-2) 1963, 64-87. *da Silva, E. L., de Carvalho, C. M., do Nascimento, R. R., Mendonca, A. L., da Silva, C. E., Goncalves, G. B., et al. (2006). Reproductive Behaviour of the Annona Fruit Borer, Cerconota anonella: Ethology Vol 112(10) Oct 2006, 971-976. *Daly, K. C. (1999). Nonassociative learning in the heliolithine moth. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Daly, K. C., Wright, G. A., & Smith, B. H. (2004). Molecular Features of Odorants Systematically Influence Slow Temporal Responses Across Clusters of Coordinated Antennal Lobe Units in the Moth Manduca sexta: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 92(1) Jul 2004, 236-254. *Darwin, C. (1880). Insects, continued--Order Lepidoptera. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dunning, D. C., & Roeder, K. D. (1964). Moth sounds and the insect-catching behavior of bats: Science 147(Whole No 3654) 1964, 173-174. *El-Sayed, A. M. (2004). Behavioural effect of (E)-8,(Z)-10-dodecadien-1-OL and (E)-8,(E)-10-dodecadienyl acetate on the upwind orientation of male codling moth, Cydia pomonella to pheromone source: Behaviour Vol 141(3) Mar 2004, 313-325. *El-Sayed, A. M., & Suckling, D. M. (2005). Behavioural observations of mating disruption in three lepidopteran pests: Behaviour Vol 142(6) Jun 2005, 717-729. *Evenden, M. L., & Gries, R. (2008). Plasticity of male response to sex pheromone depends on physiological state in a long-lived moth: Animal Behaviour Vol 75(2) Feb 2008, 663-672. *Fullard, J. H., & Napoleone, N. (2001). Diel flight periodicity and the evolution of auditory defenses in the Macrolepidoptera: Animal Behaviour Vol 62(2) Aug 2001, 349-368. *Groot, A. T., Horovitz, J. L., Hamilton, J., Santangelo, R. G., Schal, C., Gould, F., et al. (2006). Experimental evidence for interspecific directional selection on moth pheromone communication: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(15) Apr 2006, 5858-5863. *Grosse-Wilde, E., Svatos, A., & Krieger, J. (2006). A Pheromone-Binding Protein Mediates the Bombykol-lnduced Activation of a Pheromone Receptor In Vitro: Chemical Senses Vol 31(6) Jul 2006, 547-555. *Himes, K. E. (2007). A study of the cellular changes associated with ganglionic migration and fusion during postembryonic development of the moth, manduca sexta. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hurtrel, B., & Thiery, D. (1999). Modulation of flight activity in Lobesia botrana Den. & Schiff. (Lepidoptera: Tortricidae) females studied in a wind tunnel: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 12(2) Mar 1999, 199-211. *Jaffe, K., Miras, B., & Cabrera, A. (2007). Mate selection in the moth Neoleucinodes elegantalis: Evidence for a supernormal chemical stimulus in sexual attraction: Animal Behaviour Vol 73(4) Apr 2007, 727-734. *Javois, J., & Tammaru, T. (2004). Reproductive decisions are sensitive to cues of life expectancy: The case of a moth: Animal Behaviour Vol 68(2) Aug 2004, 249-255. *Kloppenburg, P., Ferns, D., & Mercer, A. R. (1999). Serotonin enhances central olfactory neuron responses to female sex pheromone in the male sphinx moth Manduca sexta: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 19(19) Oct 1999, 8172-8181. *Koshio, C., Muraji, M., Tatsuta, H., & Kudo, S.-i. (2007). Sexual selection in a moth: Effect of symmetry on male mating success in the wild: Behavioral Ecology Vol 18(3) May-Jun 2007, 571-578. *Krieger, J., Raming, K., Dewer, Y. M. E., Bette, S., Conzelmann, S., & Breer, H. (2002). A divergent gene family encoding candidate olfactory receptors of the moth Heliothis virescens: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 16(4) Aug 2002, 619-628. *Lim, H., & Greenfield, M. D. (2007). Female pheromonal chorusing in an arctiid moth, Utetheisa ornatrix: Behavioral Ecology Vol 18(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 165-173. *Lim, H., & Greenfield, M. D. (2008). Female arctiid moths, Utetheisa ornatrix, orient towards and join pheromonal choruses: Animal Behaviour Vol 75(2) Feb 2008, 673-680. *Maibeche-Coisne, M., Merlin, C., Francois, M.-C., Queguiner, I., Porcheron, P., & Jacquin-Joly, E. (2004). Putative Odorant-degrading Esterase cDNA from the Moth Mamestra brassicae: Cloning and Expression Patterns in Male and Female Antennae: Chemical Senses Vol 29(5) Jun 2004, 381-390. *McNamara, K. B., Jones, T. M., & Elgar, M. A. (2007). No cost of male mating experience on female reproductive success in the almond moth, Cadra cautella (Lepidoptera; Pyralidae): Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 61(8) Jun 2007, 1177-1184. *Men, X., Ge, F., Yardim, E. N., & Parajulee, M. N. (2005). Behavioral Response of Helicoverpa armigera (Lepidoptera: Noctuidae) to Cotton with and Without Expression of the CrylAc delta -Endotoxin Protein of Bacillus thuringiensis Berliner: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 18(1) Jan 2005, 33-50. *Merlin, C., Lucas, P., Rochat, D., Francois, M.-C., Maibeche-Coisne, M., & Jacquin-Joly, E. (2007). An antennal circadian clock and circadian rhythms in peripheral pheromone reception in the moth Spodoptera littoralis: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 22(6) Dec 2007, 502-514. *Mesce, K. A. (2002). Metamodulation of the biogenic amines: Second-order modulation by steroid hormones and amine cocktails: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 60(6) Dec 2002, 339-349. *Mozuraitis, R., & Buda, V. (2006). Pheromone Release Behaviour in Females of Phyllonorycter junoniella (Z.) (Lepidoptera, Gracillariidae) Under Constant and Cycling Temperatures: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 19(1) Jan 2006, 129-142. *Nakagawa, T., Sakurai, T., Nishioka, T., & Touhara, K. (2005). Insect Sex-Pheromone Signals Mediated by Specific Combinations of Olfactory Receptors: Science Vol 307(5715) Mar 2005, 1638-1642. *Olsson, P. O. C., Anderbrant, O., & Lofstedt, C. (2006). Experience influences oviposition behaviour in two pyralid moths, Ephestia cautella and Plodia interpunctella: Animal Behaviour Vol 72(3) Sep 2006, 545-551. *Pezier, A., Acquistapace, A., Renou, M., Rospars, J.-P., & Lucas, P. (2007). Ca-super(2+) stabilizes the membrane potential of moth olfactory receptor neurons at rest and is essential for their fast repolarization: Chemical Senses Vol 32(4) May 2007, 305-317. *Polimanti, O. (1914). Notes on the thele-perception of sex in silkworm moths: Journal of Animal Behavior Vol 4(4) Jul-Aug 1914, 289-292. *Pszczolkowski, M. A., & Brown, J. J. (2005). Single experience learning of host fruit selection by lepidopteran larvae: Physiology & Behavior Vol 86(1-2) Sep 2005, 168-175. *Raguso, R. A., & Willis, M. A. (2005). Synergy between visual and olfactory cues in nectar feeding by wild hawkmoths, Manduca sexta: Animal Behaviour Vol 69(2) Feb 2005, 407-418. *Reisenman, C. E., Christensen, T. A., Francke, W., & Hildebrand, J. G. (2004). Enantioselectivity of Projection Neurons Innervating Identified Olfactory Glomeruli: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 24(11) Mar 2004, 2602-2611. *Renou, M., Berthier, A., Desbarats, L., Van der Pers, J., & Guerrero, A. (1999). Actographic analysis of the effects of an esterase inhibitor on male moth responses to sex pheromone: Chemical Senses Vol 24(4) Aug 1999, 423-428. *Roeder, K. D. (1965). Moths and ultrasound: Scientific American 212(4) 1965, 94-102. *Rosen, W. Q., Han, G.-B., & Lofstedt, C. (2003). The circadian rhythm of the sex-pheromone-mediated behavioral resonse in the turnip moth, Agrotis segetum, is not controlled at the peripheral level: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 18(5) Oct 2003, 402-408. *Rossbach, A., Lohr, B., & Vidal, S. (2005). Generalism Versus Specialism: Responses of Diadegma mollipla (Holmgren) and Diadegma semiclausum (Hellen), to the Host Shift of the Diamondback Moth (Plutella xylostella L.) to Peas: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 18(4) Jul 2005, 491-503. *Rucker, C. N., & Haynes, K. F. (2004). Impairment of Optomotor Anemotaxis in Yellow-Eyed Mutant Cabbage Looper Moths, Trichoplusia ni: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 17(4) Jul 2004, 437-442. *Solari, P., Crnjar, R., Frongia, A., Sollai, G., Secci, F., Spiga, M., et al. (2007). Oxaspiropentane derivatives as effective sex pheromone analogues in the gypsy moth: Electrophysiological and behavioral evidence: Chemical Senses Vol 32(8) Oct 2007, 755-763. *Soutar, A. R., & Fullard, J. H. (2004). Nocturnal anti-predator adaptations in eared and earless Nearctic Lepidoptera: Behavioral Ecology Vol 15(6) Nov 2004, 1016-1022. *Stelinski, L. L., Gut, L. J., Vogel, K. J., & Miller, J. R. (2004). Behaviors of Naive vs. Pheromone-Exposed Leafroller Moths in Plumes From High-Dosage Pheromone Dispensers in a Sustained-Flight Wind Tunnel: Implications for Mating Disruption of These Species: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 17(4) Jul 2004, 533-554. *Syed, Z., Ishida, Y., Taylor, K., Kimbrell, D. A., & Leal, W. S. (2006). Pheromone reception in fruit flies expressing a moth's odorant receptor: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(44) Oct 2006, 16538-16543. *Syrova, Z., Sauman, I., & Giebultowicz, J. M. (2003). Effects of light and temperature on the circadian system controlling sperm release in moth Spodoptera littoralis: Chronobiology International Vol 20(5) 2003, 809-821. *Torres-Vila, L. M., Rodriguez-Molina, M. C., McMinn, M., & Rodriguez-Molina, A. (2005). Larval food source promotes cyclic seasonal variation in polyandry in the moth Lobesia botrana: Behavioral Ecology Vol 16(1) Jan 2005, 114-122. *Ulland, S., Ian, E., Borg-Karlson, A. K., & Mustaparta, H. (2006). Discrimination between Enantiomers of Linalool by Olfactory Receptor Neurons in the Cabbage Moth Mamestra brassicae (L.): Chemical Senses Vol 31(4) May 2006, 325-334. *Vallin, A., Jakobsson, S., & Wiklund, C. (2007). "An eye for an eye?"--On the generality of the intimidating quality of eyespots in a butterfly and a hawkmoth: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 61(9) Jul 2007, 1419-1424. *Vickers, N. J. (2006). Inheritance of Olfactory Preferences I. Pheromone-Mediated Behavioral Responses of Heliothis subflexa x Heliothis virescens Hybrid Male Moths: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 68(2) Jul 2006, 63-74. *Vickers, N. J. (2006). Inheritance of Olfactory Preferences III. Processing of Pheromonal Signals in the Antennal Lobe of Heliothis subflexa x Heliothis virescens Hybrid Male Moths: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 68(2) Jul 2006, 90-108. *Vickers, N. J. (2006). Winging It: Moth Flight Behavior and Responses of Olfactory Neurons are Shaped by Pheromone Plume Dynamics: Chemical Senses Vol 31(2) Feb 2006, 155-166. *Vickers, N. J., & Christensen, T. A. (2003). Functional Divergence of Spatially Conserved Olfactory Glomeruli in Two Related Moth Species: Chemical Senses Vol 28(4) May 2003, 325-338. *Wallace, E. K., Albert, P. J., & McNeil, J. N. (2004). Opposition behavior of the eastern spruce budworm Choristoneura fumiferana (Clemens) (Lepidoptera: Tortricidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 17(2) Mar 2004, 145-154. *Wicklein, M., & Sejnowski, T. J. (2001). Perception of change in depth in the hummingbird hawkmoth Manduca sexta (Sphingidae, Lepidoptera): Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 38-40 Jun 2001, 1595-1602. *Zaspel, J. M., Kononenko, V. S., & Goldstein, P. Z. (2007). Another blood feeder? Experimental feeding of a fruit-piercing moth species on human blood in the primorye territory of Far Eastern Russia (Lepidoptera: Noctuidae: Calpinae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 20(5) Sep 2007, 437-451. External links *Moths of North America Diagnostic large format photographs, taxonomy, descriptions *North American Moth Photographers Group Diagnostic photographs for thousands of species *Bugguide - Moths *Back Garden Moths * [http://www.pollinator.com/plant_pol/caterpillars/barbarea_verna2.htm Life cycle photos of the salt marsh moth Estigmene acrea] *UK Lepidoptera *Butterflies and Moths of the Netherlands *Helicoverpa Diapause Induction and Moth Emergence Tool *Pterophoridae of North America References Category:Insects Category:Lepidoptera Category:Moths